No place for regrets
by AlienHeart1915
Summary: Sometimes things are done or said that people later regret, but they find comfort at the thought of fixing the damage later...that's one huge mistake.


_**No place for regrets**_

_**Greetings everyone. In case you were wondering, it's me AlienHeart of darkness. Why am I writing instead of 1915? Well he's gone into a deep sleep...NO! HE ISN'T DEAD! You know how Odin has to take an annual sleep or something like that to regain power? Imagine he has gone into that to recover some peace of mind; returning to school and other stuff made his happy mind go a little gloomy gray.**_

_**Luckily for me all those "sad" sensations make my darkness tank overflow, so I'll pour some of it down here. I first thought in writing 'Panda season's' next chap all by myself, but I'm not in my right mind at all for now and I fear of ruining it...it's not time for that story to have real dark moments...yet hehehe.**_

_**(A peaceful and calm breeze blows in the room)**_

_**Huh...weird.**_

_**BY THE WAY...Kung Fu Panda, all its related characters, moves, names, and all that stuff doesn't belong to me...wanna know who owes this great franchise? ('Come closer' finger motion) DREAMWORKS DOES DUDE!**_

* * *

><p>It was normal day in the valley of peace. The villagers were out of their homes doing their daily routines, you know selling stuff, making stuff, and doing stuff. The jade palace was no exception to the rule as all of its residents were doing what they did best: Meditating for Master Shifu, cleaning for the servants, and of course training for the furious five and the dragon warrior...or the furious five at least.<p>

-Po get up, we are supposed to be training not laying down on the floor slacking off- Tigress said in annoyance while training in the swinging clubs of instant oblivion.

-Oh come on Ti I've been training my butt off for the past month, I deserve a little break- the panda replied.

-What have I told you about nicknames panda?-

-That I shouldn't use them because kung fu masters don't use nicknames, and some other stuff- Po answered nonchalantly. The master of tiger style shook her head, slightly disappointed at the dragon warrior's lack of discipline.

-Po, don't you think it would be wise to do as Tigress says and train?- Crane said as he dodged a kick from Monkey; they were sparring -Don't you remember what happened when we slacked off too much and the croc bandits ended up taking our jobs?- he asked, deflecting a punch. The dragon warrior sat up straight groaning, then stood up, and walked over to the adversary.

-You looovveee to rub that incident right on my face don't ya?- Po stated with annoyance causing a smirk on the avian's beak. The warrior of black and white positioned himself in front of the dummy and got ready to throw a punch.

-I said training panda- Tigress said, punching through a club.

-That's what I'm doing-

-No, you're slacking off without being on the floor- the feline said disapprovingly.

-Let me tell you the adversary is a great training exercise- Po said getting distracted.

-Aww let the poor panda train with the dummy, it is made for kids to train with after all- Mantis stated snickering, but also getting distracted, which caused him to be wacked away by Viper's tail -No fair, I wasn't looking- the bug whined.

-Mantis, perhaps you should train with the adversary if you are gonna act like a baby- the snake said grinning -But they are right Po, you should train on something more of your level-

-Yeah! You're not in level cero anymore- Monkey said while blocking a kick. The panda sighed quite annoyed and walked over to the swinging clubs.

-Wanna spar Tigress? I'll tie my paws behind my back- Po said kinda smugly.

-Sure- Tigress said, getting down from the clubs -But don't tie your paws, I don't want to win so easily- the feline said putting on a smirk.

-Ha! You think you can handle the dragon warrior's bodacity?! Remember I stopped being your punching bag some time ago Master Tigress- Po said getting on a fighting stance.

-Don't get too cocky panda, it could be your doom- Tigress said in her less serious tone, although she really meant it. Even if Po had become a formidable warrior over the years he had spent in the palace he still had quite a long way to go before becoming a complete master. Sure he had turned out to be a really skilled fighter, even better than her much to her pride's dismay, and there were a few times he showed high levels of wisdom, but his mind was still the one of a villager instead of a master such as her or the rest of the furious five which gave him sort of a disadvantage some times. _"Not like it's completely his fault, we have MANY more years of training in the ways of kung fu...besides he wouldn't be Po without his childishness"_ she thought with a little smirk.

-Tigress? Are we gonna get started or what?- Po said a little confused.

-Huh? Oh yeah...sure- the tiger master replied with a very small blush of embarrassment. After the tiger got into her own battle stance both masters remained motionless, getting ready for whatever attack that might come. The dragon warrior got tired of waiting and sprinted towards his comrade at a great speed. _"I knew he would attack first"_ Tigress thought with a smirk. She had spent enough time with the panda to know how impatient he could be, that was another weak spot her friend had. The tiger master got ready to block the kick Po had just thrown in her direction.

-MASTERS! MASTERS!- Zeng frantically yelled as he barged through the training hall's doors. The sudden noise distracted Tigress for a second, which was enough time for the panda's kick to hit its mark and send her flying to crash on a wall. Po flinched at his friend's _*thud*_ and ran over to Zeng, silently praying she wouldn't want to kill him after wards.

-What is it Zeng?- Crane asked after everyone reached the messenger.

-There are wolf bandits in the village!- the duck frantically responded.

-The Lin-Kuei or regular- Po said, receiving weird looks from everyone -What? I just wanted to be sure-

-Let's just go Po- Tigress said kinda annoyed and they all sprinted out the training hall.

**In the village**

Ducks, pigs, geese, all kinds of animals were running and screaming through the village's streets, trying to find safety from the bandits that were destroying everything that stood between them and a valuable. -Hey you think I could get myself some of that waitress in the village close by if I give her this- a wolf with said while showing one of his comrades a silver necklace.

-I don't think she would say no- the second canine replied smiling evilly.

-Sadly for you it will only get you this- Viper said as she appeared seemingly out of the blue and made quick job of the two criminals.

-Great job Viper- Po complimented while belly bouncing a wolf. The snake master smiled in appreciation and joined her comrades in the battlefield. There were like thirty bandits in total, but the team of kung fu masters were dealing with them pretty well. -Come on guys at least give us a challenge- Po said, punching a bandit in the face with a smirk.

-Po focus!- Tigress barked **_(a cat barking hehe)_** knocking two guys out with a split kick. -We're far from being done, don't get distracted- Tigress said turning around to look at him.

-Tigress these pups aren't exactly trouble- Po answered whiningly. The tiger master breathed out through her nose and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at his response. Po chuckled a little at her reaction, he actually kind of liked to drive her nuts, but stopped when he saw a wolf running towards her from behind with a sword. He was going to warn her, but Tigress apparently was ready for it because she twirled in a roundhouse kick that sent the bandit flying away.

-You didn't think I wouldn't follow my own advice did you?- the tiger stated, smirking at the bear's wide eyed face before leaping away into some other part of the battlefield.

_"She's awesome"_ Po thought with a smile. The battle went on for some more minutes and the team of kung fu masters managed to reduce the amount of bandits to twelve wolves.

-Run for it!- a wolf hollered sounding the retreat. All the bandits heard the order and none of them was stupid enough to question it, so they all did as told and ran for their lives.

-Hey, get back here!- Po shouted while rushing after the bandits.

-Po wait!- Tigress called.

-Can't hear you Tigress, too busy bringing the thunder!- the panda replied without even looking at her. The tiger master growled in frustration and ordered the others to round up the knocked out wolves while she went after the panda.

_"I better check he doesn't get himself killed"_ she thought in a mixture of annoyance and concern. She would never admit it, but after Po almost died at Gongmen and then after he technically did die during the Ke-pa incident he became a lot more important for her; she didn't like the idea in the beginning and she denied herself to have any attachment to him, but she came to accept it later on. It was true he could drive her insane, and he did most of the time, but things wouldn't be the same without the panda's presence.

-The panda is getting close!- a wolf cried in worry as he looked over his shoulder to look at Po while they ran.

-Throw him the new toy!- the leader of the pack barked and the formerly worried canine smiled evilly. Po was running after the bandits with all his might, feeling the tiredness begin to wash over him, but he kept pushing forward. The dragon warrior never noticed the wolf getting his paw into one of his comrade's backpacks and pull out a weird looking device. It was like a semi-small gun powder barrel and it had what it seemed to be four small green dynamite sticks attached to it; all those things's fuses were linked to form one unique fuse _**(it's basically a grenade)**_. -Sayonara panda- the wolf sneered before taking a match out of his pocket and lighting the fuse.

_"What tha?"_ Po thought as he saw a wolf throw something over his shoulder. He examined the airborne object for a few moments and his eyes widened when he managed to see something sparkling up on it _"A fuse! That thing is gonna explode!"_ Po thought in panic. The panda jumped up as high as he could and caught the device, landing back on the ground on his back with a loud _*THUD*_ The dragon warrior groaned a bit and gazed at the object in his paws with fear at noticing the fuse was not that far from ending.

Tigress was running on all fours in search of the panda and the bandits. She'd lost them after four very stupid wolves stopped running and tried to stall her; they didn't last too long, but apparently it was enough for her to lose her personal assignment _"Po has become kinda fast"_ Just then, she heard a BIG BOOM and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard screams and saw a thick cloud of smoke a little distance away. Worry/Fear crept into her heart as she continued running in the smoke's direction.

-Is everyone ok?!- a pig asked while looking around the place. The explosion had damaged three houses in the area, one was completely on the ground, and there was a medium sized crater on the floor.

-What happened here?- Tigress asked after arriving to the scene. The villager directed his attention to the tiger master with a surprised expression at her sudden appearance, but answered all the same.

-I..I don't know, I was just walking when the explosion occurred; it was big, the shockwave knocked me off my feet- the pig responded.

-What about the dragon warrior, have you seen him?- Tigress asked, masking her concern behind her serious façade.

-Well he ran past me when he was chasing the wolves- the pig informed. The tiger breathed out through her nose since that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but had to redirect her attention to a cry for help. It seemed that a bunny girl was trying to lift a piece of wreckage from the collapsed house, probably to take something out.

-What is it?- Tigress asked once she was by the little girl's side.

-He's under there! I want to take him out, but the rock doesn't move!- the bunny exclaimed whiningly and gave the piece of wreckage a little kick. Tigress quickly got to work when she heard there was someone under the debris; feeling some anger beginning to boil in her, if there was one thing she couldn't stand that would be having injured civilians after bandit raids.

-Don't worry, I'll have you out in a second!- the tiger stated in case whoever was under the rubble could hear her. She feared the person was unconscious or...dead, so she was really hoping for an answer...but the one she got wasn't that pleasant.

-Tigress?! Is that you?!- Po asked from under the fallen house.

-Po?!- Tigress said in shock, letting the piece of debris on her paws fall.

-Oh it is you! Can you lend me a paw?! I don't like to be down here!- Po said. By the tone in his voice she could tell he was probably unharmed, which was a relief for her, and made her able to recover her composure completely.

-Why haven't you moved the rubble yourself?- she asked more calmly, even forming a barely noticeable smirk, which she dropped when he replied.

-I can't! My foot got stuck in some rubble and if I move maybe everything will drop on us!-

-What do you mean by us?!- Tigress asked, getting worried again.

-There's a boy down here with me!- As if on cue, the rest of the furious five got there in time to see a non-stop digging Tigress.

-Tigress what happened? Where are the wolves?- Viper asked after getting next to the feline.

-Forget about the wolves Po's under here with a kid, we need to take them out now!- the tiger ordered and everyone began helping remove the debris. It took them fifteen minutes to finally make a big enough hole in the debris, from where they could see their panda friend, who was making an arch to act as a roof to protect a small crying kid goose under him. Po managed to see a glimpse of light and smiled when he turned his head and saw Viper slithering up to him.

-Po are you alright?- the snake asked in concern.

-Yeah, just take the kid Viper and then tell everyone to take cover- Po instructed, confusing the snake.

-Take cover? Why?- she asked while taking the goose from under the panda. Po grinned at her in a certain way that she didn't like to much.

-You'll see in two minutes- he answered and Viper hurried to get out of the debris.

-Go find your mama little one- Viper instructed. The little kid gave the snake a hug before running away.

-Ok, now we have to find a way to get Po out without the rubble falling on top of him- Monkey said.

-Umm...actually he told me everyone should take cover- the snake master said nervously making all the other members of the five look at her with a raised eyebrow

-Why do we have to take cover exactly?- Crane asked confused and kinda wary.

-I don't know, but he grinned- the snake said. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane quietly gulped while Tigress's eyes widened just slightly at the snake's statement, all of them thinking the same thing.

_"He's gonna do something stupid"_

-Is everyone away?! Cause here goes some dragon warrior bodacity!- Po exclaimed as some golden glow began to come out of the rubble's different holes.

-Everyone take cover!- Tigress shouted and all the creatures ran away in complete fear. Tigress had managed to get a little distance away before another explosion, a smaller one, was heard and a golden shockwave made her fall on her face. She groaned a bit as she turned her body around to rest on her back. _"I'm so gonna beat him up for this"_ she thought while standing up.

-Tigress careful!- Viper yelled, yanking from the feline's tail, making her fall on her butt.

-Viper, why did you...- Tigress tried asking when a huge piece of debris crashed down on the spot she had been standing mere seconds before.

-Oh yeah I totally nailed it!- Po said as he walked up to his friends with calm. All of the furious five turned their eyes in his direction with glares of different sizes, none of them been bigger than a certain striped feline's who almost got killed of course.

-What...in the world...was that?!- Mantis yelled in shock and some anger.

-Just a new move a created, I named it...- Po tried to say before and orange and black paw covered his maw.

-Po I am really close to punch all of your teeth off your mouth, I don't care the villagers are looking, so this is what we're gonna do. We will go up to the jade palace, inform Master Shifu of what happened, and then see what we must do now...do you understand?- Tigress growled out. Po nodded his head rapidly, showing that he understood and the paw was removed from his mouth. The six warriors climbed up the stairs still pissed off at their friend of black and white.

Master Shifu was meditating inside the hall of warriors when his students walked in -Ahh, students, I suppose the problem was taken care of- he said while opening his eyes to look at them.

-Not exactly master- Tigress said seriously -There were approximately thirty wolves ransacking the village. We fought them and reduced their number to a minimum and they decided to act smart and run-

-You are telling me you let them escape?!- Shifu said with shock.

-Of course not master!- Viper replied. The red panda took a deep breath and nodded slightly for them to know they could continue -When the bandits ran away Po went after them and then Tigress followed- the snake continued explaining.

-I kind of lost him and the wolves when four of the bandits stopped and stalled me for a moment- Tigress muttered.

-And what could have possibly happened that made the bandits escape dragon warrior?- Shifu asked while directing his attention solely at the giant panda.

-Uhh...well I was running after the bandits and one of them pulled out an explosive devise- Po stated -He threw it in my direction and once I realized it was a bomb I jumped up and caught it-

-You seriously caught an explosive?! Are you nuts?!- Crane yelled in shock as the others looked at him with the same emotion on their faces.

-Yeah yeah I just reacted ok?- Po said, lifting his paws up in defense -When I landed on the floor the fuse was almost done, so I guess I panicked and threw it as far away as I could-

-You did what?!- Shifu exclaimed, angered at his student for such a stupid deed.

-I threw it at the most deserted zone I could alright, and I told everyone to clear out- the panda excused himself, taking a step backwards at his friend's shocked and angry faces -Problem was that I didn't see the little goose kid hadn't been able to get really far away from the bomb, so...- The panda tried to continue but was interrupted by an angry feline.

-So you were in the situation I found you in because you panicked!- Tigress yelled with blazing fury in her eyes.

-I guess, but it was a good thing I used the heroes chi to run super fast and get the kid, but not even with that I could get far away from the shockwave that sent me to crash on that house- Po said, rubbing his neck sheepishly,

-You used the power that basically eats out your life when we agreed you would only use it in extreme emergencies?!- Tigress exclaimed in angry shock.

-A kid's life was in danger Tigress, I had to use it!- Po defended getting kinda worked up too.

-HE WAS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!- Tigress roared making everyone take a step backwards -Can't you see?! Every time we are in danger it's because of your lack of attention, discipline or plain stupidness!- Tigress continued stomping forward, bringing Po out of his shock.

-And..and we've been just fine!- he yelled back, but was shut up by the last person he thought would yell at him.

-But several times just barely Po!- Monkey yelled with a seriousness no one knew.

-I..I...- Po stuttered, but Tigress didn't let him continue.

-No more excuses Po! We've dealt with your messes for too long, I could even say we got used to them, mostly because most of the time they only affect us and we are capable of defending ourselves, but today innocent people could have been hurt!- the tiger master growled before sighing -Why can't you see it? One of this days one of us, a person, or even you could get hurt or even die because it seems you just can't get your head into the roll the universe gave you! How do you think we would feel if any of those things happened huh?!- Tigress asked with great anger in her voice, although it had some real concern behind it. Po opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again at noticing that would only get him more problems, or at least that's what he thought out of the five glares he was receiving, since Viper wasn't glaring at him. The red panda breathed in as much air as he needed to calm down before addressing the group of animals once more.

-If this wolves have any more of these explosives then we could be in some serious trouble- Shifu said seriously -We have to go after them, let's just hope they haven't regrouped- he stated, confusing the six warriors.

-We? Then you're coming with us Master?- Po asked in a lower tone than the usual.

-No, I'm going with the furious five, you are gonna stay here and guard the palace in our absence- the Grandmaster responded shocking everyone.

-Master are you sure? The palace is always safe if you stay- Crane said. Po didn't know if that was the avian's intention, but he felt severely hurt by his words.

-Yes I'm sure Master Crane, the palace should be fine and besides the dragon warrior has to stay and clean up whatever damage caused by the bomb- Shifu said looking at the panda sternly -I want all of you to go have some dinner and go to sleep early. We'll depart as soon as the gong rings, you are all dismissed- the red panda said, walking in his room's direction. The furious five and the dragon warrior left the hall of heroes to go into the student barracks.

-Where are you going Po?- Viper asked when she saw the warrior of black and white go into a different path as the rest of them. All the others stopped walking too and turned their attention to the panda, who halted his steps and sighed, slightly bowing his head and slumping his shoulders.

-There are some leftover dumplings from breakfast, they should be enough for all of you- he answered in a low voice.

-Aren't you gonna eat dinner?- Mantis asked on top of Crane's hat.

-Nah I'm not really hungry at the moment- he said, making everyone raise an eyebrow. Sure they were sort of mad at him, but that didn't stop them from feeling surprised.

-And where are you going?- Monkey asked in a kind of suspicious tone. Surprisingly the panda mildly growled at the question.

-To meditate at the peach tree, what? You thought I would go track the bandits all by myself to try and prove something?- he stated turning his back on them -Please, not even I'm that stupid- he added, walking away before anyone could say anything. The furious five stayed in place for a moment, none of them making a sound, until Mantis broke the silence.

-Should one of us go with him? I mean he isn't stupid, but I do think he is capable of leaving- he stated.

-He is obviously upset Mantis, we should leave him alone- Viper said continuing her slithering. All the males shrugged their shoulders and continued walking, leaving Tigress alone. She stared at the panda's retreating form for a moment before sighing a little, shaking her head and following the rest.

**With Po**

The panda was walking up to the sacred peach tree with a slow pace and a frown on his face. He was thinking over everything his comrades had told him in the hall of heroes, more specifically the tiger master's words. _"I know I'm a klutz and have screwed up more times than I can count, but I've also saved them from most of those situations"_ he thought as the memories of the adventures his messes had created. All the scolding he's gotten because of them, how his friends always were in the receiving end of whatever he caused, he has been close to death and died once because of his own stupidity _"And today a kid could have died" _he thought, sitting down on the peach tree's cliff's edge.

_"HE WAS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" _

_"You did what?!" _

_"Can't you see?! Every time we are in danger it's because of your lack of attention, discipline or plain stupidness!" _

_"But several times just barely Po!"_

_"What...in the world...was that?!" _

_"You seriously caught an explosive?! Are you nuts?!" _

_"No more excuses Po! We've dealt with your messes for too long"_

His friends's most recent words rang in his mind and then were followed by all the past things they've told him. -They're right...I..I do more bad than good- Po muttered, bowing his head -I mean, sure I've saved them lots of times...from problems **I** cause- he continued with sadness. Memories began attacking his mind again as he thought in all the times things went wrong because he didn't follow an order or a plan, or because he wanted to prove his dragon warriorness, or simply because he decided to go for an "easier" solution. _"Tigress was right, I am a disgrace to kung fu...although I shouldn't be surprised, she is always right"_ he thought with a bitter smile. Being honest he had always liked Tigress, he'd liked her ever since her first poster came out. Every time he did some stupid move in a mission with her, actually was an attempt to impress the master of hardcore gone terribly wrong _"And because of that I'm probably nothing more to her than the idiot she has to save on a daily basis, heck, a PRAWN caught her attention faster than me and I've heard felines are supposed to like EATING those, I lost against a guy who should be her dinner!"_ He thought, punching the floor in frustration. The dragon warrior sighed and laid on the floor to look up at the stars and keep thinking.

**In the kitchen**

Everyone was eating their dinner in absolute silence since there were very few things to talk about. Every once in a while they would casually look at the kitchen's door to check if the dragon warrior finally came to join them, but the panda never appeared. -Do you think we were too harsh?- Viper asked staring at her last dumpling.

-We had to tell him at some point Viper- Tigress simply replied, she wasn't feeling all that well about the subject either though.

-Yeah, besides I don't know what you're talking about you didn't say anything- Mantis said trying to ease the reptile's mind.

-Perhaps I didn't say anything against him, but I didn't say anything in his defense either-

-You mean you think we are the ones who did wrong?- Monkey asked bewildered. Viper sighed and shook her head before answering.

-Not completely at least- the snake stated, prompting everyone to look at her with confused faces -I do think Po should start to take things more seriously, but there was no reason to yell at him like that- she said. Everyone seemed to take a moment to ponder the snake master's words before Tigress breathed out through her nose tiredly.

-We did it for him to understand being a kung fu master isn't a game, if we used harsher methods it's because we have tried saying it more gently and even showed him, but he still doesn't realize it- Tigress said with seriousness.

-What makes you think he hasn't realized it?- Viper asked getting kinda frustrated.

-Well he keeps acting as if he doesn't care about what happens- Crane pointed out.

-So? That doesn't mean anything. Tigress has beaten Monkey up for pranking her more times than we can count and he still tries; you are gonna tell me he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions?- the snake countered.

-I do it because that's what I do, but my pranks have never been a danger to anybody!- Monkey stated.

-That's why you were wanted by the authorities of your village when Master Oogway recruited you Monkey?- Viper replied glaring at her comrade, who shut up and sank in his chair.

-Then if he does understand where we are coming from why doesn't he act like it? Why doesn't he worry for the consequences of his actions at least while we are in missions?- Tigress said frowning.

-I don't know Tigress, why do you try to act almost cold serious and anti-fun even when we all know you can feel?- the snake questioned back, looking at the feline dead in the eye. The snake master looked around the table to check if anyone had anything else to say, but the table remained silent -I'm gonna go talk to him and see if he is okay; I suggest you do the same- she finished while getting down from her chair, not even picking up her plate.

-Don't you think it would be better to wait till morning? In case he is pumped up or something?- Monkey asked, receiving a negative from the reptile.

-There won't be time to do it in the morning, we'll depart to chase the bandits early- she said, close to the kitchen's door.

-Then we'll do it when we come back. That will give him more time to cool down as well as to think over what happened and the stuff we said- Crane stated confidently.

-You do whatever you want I'm going to talk to him now- the snake answered, almost out the room.

-I really think you should wait- Monkey insisted, making the snake master stop and sigh.

-Guys we are going after a pack of wolves that may be armed with explosives, I don't wanna die knowing the last time I saw one of my best friends he could be distressed and I didn't try to help him- the snake stated with a serious tone, surprising everyone with her words.

-Who says we will die tomorrow? I think we can easily handle some pups- Mantis said, a little confused at the snake master's statement.

-And I like to think that way too Mantis, but no one knows what destiny has in storage for them, tomorrow could be our last day- Viper said.

-Is anyone else kinda creeped out at hearing Mrs. Sunshine so pessimistic?- Monkey asked and Mantis and Crane nodded. Viper sighed tiredly and directed her attention towards her comrades, who were looking at her intensively.

-I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic- the snake clarified.

-Yeah, but that's usually Tigress's role- Mantis pointed out, earning himself a growl from the striped feline -This attitude doesn't suit you-

-The only reason I'm always cheery it's because I try to avoid regrets, you know, things I don't want to pop into my head when I'm in my deathbed- Viper hissed, making all the males groan.

-What's your point with all this death-talk?- Monkey asked.

-All I'm trying to say is that being kung fu masters we shouldn't allow ourselves to have regrets, there is no place for them with a life threatening job- Viper said, slithering out the room; leaving four other animals with thoughtful expressions.

**Back in the peach tree**

Po had been admiring the night sky for a little while now trying to find some answers to his dilemma in the stars, but no answers came to him.

_"Why can't you see it? One of this days one of us, a person, or even you could get hurt or even die because it seems you just can't get your head into the roll the universe gave you! How do you think we would feel if any of those things happened huh?!"_

Tigress's voice rang in his head again, making him wince a bit. He really wanted to prove himself to her and the rest of the guys, that they didn't have to see him as the childish moron they probably saw him as, but it simply wasn't possible without stopping being...well himself; he didn't know if he could pull that off. _"The secret of the dragon scroll is being yourself and it has worked just fine up until now...but it seems it doesn't work out of the battlefield"_ Po thought with a sigh. The panda stood up feeling kind of down and began making his way down the sacred peach tree hill. When he got off the last step Po directed his eyes to the student barracks and felt his spirit decay a little more at the thought of running into one of the five. He knew they were his friends and all, but he knew them well enough to know they could really hold a grudge when they got mad enough, Tigress especially, and he didn't want to get any more death glares from her or the others._ "Perhaps I should sleep at my dad's today; that way I can even get an early start at cleaning the village's damage, yeah! That's also a good way to start showing them I can be responsible...I can show her"_ Po thought determinedly with a weak smile as he headed to the palace's gate. It took him a few minutes to get to his destination and he opened the door carefully.

-Po, where do you think you are going?!- Tigress's voice boomed behind him, making him almost jump out of his fur and whirl around to see five extremely shocked faces.

_"Great" _Po thought sarcastically -Hey guys- he said waving at them without his usual enthusiasm.

-Where were you going panda?- Tigress growled.

-Look if you are getting wrong ideas...- Po began, but was interrupted.

-You weren't serious when you said that thing about going after the wolves on your own right?- Crane asked, getting frustrated at the thought.

-Can I talk without having someone interrupting me?!- Po snapped -Can I?!- he yelled again, looking over all of his comrades's surprised faces, it wasn't normal to hear the panda yell. They stayed in a tense silence for a minute before the dragon warrior took a deep breath and then let it out in a tired sigh -I was gonna sleep at my dad's, you know, get an early start cleaning up my mess- he muttered high enough for them to hear. The silence went from tense to uncomfortable with the bear's words and the furious five tried finding something to say, but Po spoke first -You are all departing on a mission early, I think it would be better if you go to sleep; good luck- the panda stated.

-Po wait- Tigress said just as the bear was going to exit the palace. He stopped moving for a moment, but didn't wait for her to say something.

-You don't have to apologize, none of you have- he said, not letting any of the others talk -I understand you would think I'd do something foolish, I haven't done anything else ever since I got here- he said solemnly.

-Oh come on buddy don't...- Monkey tried to say before being interrupted.

-No Monkey! Don't try to tell me it's not true! I know I always screw up! I know it seems I don't have a brain! I've always known and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the trouble my stupidness has brought!- Po stated in a mix of anger and sadness -I'll try to change alright...starting tomorrow because I really want to sleep right now- the panda finished in a quiet tone before walking out the gate. The furious five remained there for a couple of minutes, thinking over the dragon warrior's attitude. They didn't want to make the panda feel that way, or at least not to the point that it almost sounded like he hated himself.

-Great now I do feel bad- Mantis muttered while jumping off Monkey's shoulder.

-We'll fix this later, he does have a point; we should sleep- Tigress said with an extra serious tone to mask the fact she was feeling just as bad as they were. After getting to the student barracks they all bitterly bade each other good night and entered their rooms to sleep. The tiger master laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling with a frown on her face as she remembered what the panda had said.

_"I'll try to change alright..."_

Tigress didn't know how to feel about the statement. She knew she wanted to feel happy at the thought of having a more serious dragon warrior, but the more she thought about it...the less sense it made. It had taken her so long to get used to be around Po's childish ways without feeling the urge to kill him that now the idea of them not being around anymore just seemed plain wrong. _"I'm worrying for nothing, he will probably forget it in the morning and I'll talk with him when we come back"_ she concluded, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Are you worrying over nothing Tigress? Hmm...I've heard that people is getting tired off TiPo because it's very predictable, well they surely predict she should be worried...and they are most certainly right! (Evil grin)<em>**

**_AlienHeart of darkness...LEAVES!...for now._**


End file.
